


Widdershins Unsolved [podfic]

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Librarians, Multivoice, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: For your consideration: a Whyborne and Griffin Buzzfeed Unsolved Crossover[a recording of a tumblr not!fic]





	Widdershins Unsolved [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whyborne and Griffin Buzzfeed Unsolved xover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428246) by tumblr thread. 



> Recorded during the Europodfriends 2018 meetup  
> Sylvaine as drchristineputnam  
> KDHeart as kd-heart  
> frecklebomb as hidden-but  
> 

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/widdershins%20unsolved.mp3) | **Size:** 2.55 MB | **Duration:** 3:43min

  
---|---


End file.
